War(TheUltimaAnimeCrossover)
by GengArbok
Summary: Chapter 2 is up, and The rockets consolidate control over the world... WITHOUT OUR HEROS KNOWING!!!!! *dan duun DAAAAN*


War (Ultimate Anime Crossover) Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I gave a disclaimer in the first chapter of my Series, if you haven't read it, you shouldn't read this one, cause my fics go in a specific storyline, and Anime Creators( and/or lawyers sitting beside them), this means you, no disrespect intended.  
  
  
  
To start off with, Down at the Masaki residence, Trowa and Quatre were in the humungous hot tub, sitting in silent contentment, watching the strange egg creature that the "Cat-rabbit dragged in," in Duo's words exactly. Togepi (as we know its name) was in a cute little tub ring ^_^. It splashes happily around in the tub, wondering where its mommy was, but having too much fun to notice. Quatre heard some beautiful violin music in the distance, and he decided he must go and meet such an accomplished player, and to meet someone with a similar interest he had. He got up from the tub (in a towel of course, so we don't get people making faces at this point. That comes later *author cackles evilly*) and started walking for the door.   
Suddenly, Wash walked in the door. Trowa simply stared at her, being Trowa, and Quatre was turning a light shade of red. "Oh, I see you aren't done with the tub yet," stated Washu blinking, "I was going to research the egg again. It is very important research!" cried Washu Triumphantly (with a capital T). Washu's two puppet Washus popped up. "You're the greatest Washu!! Yeah, the greatest scientist ever!!!" Trowa and Quatre then sighed and sweatdropped.  
This was normal for the visiting Gundam pilot's life at the Masaki Shrine, besides the little egg animal being rolled up by Ryo-Ohki.   
The pilots' normal day, as they found out, was something like this:  
1. Wake up  
2. Sasami (the blue haired girl's name) would cook breakfast, and you would eat at the large and nicely sized table.  
3. Ryoko and Aeka (The two girls who were at each other's throats constantly) would fight over Tenchi, seeing as they just had ANOTHER death match, and had gotten severely bruised, they were telling each other at every chance that they ousted the other.  
4. You would go about any daytime activity, doing whatever.  
5. Around mid-morning, Washu's lab would explode.  
6. Sasami would cook lunch, and you would eat at the large nicely sized table.  
7. Ryoko and Aeka would fight over Tenchi.  
8. You would go about more normal daytime activity  
9. Washu's Lab would explode around seven.  
10. Sasami would cook dinner, and you would sit at the large nicely sized table  
11. Ryoko and Aeka would fight over Tenchi, and then drink sake until they passed out in front of the TV watching sad movies (actually that sake part was just Ryoko).  
12. Bedtime!  
13. Sleep…  
It was their first day there, so they were eager to check out the land. Wufei, amazingly, was in Washu's lab, talking to Washu, learning the secrets of the universe. Washu was happy to have a guinea pig, I mean assistant who was so willing to learn.  
Trowa and Quatre spent their days talking to each other and the people at the household, particularly Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
Heero spent most of his time with Tenchi's grandfather, and seeing as they were so alike each other in almost every way, it was fitting.  
Tracy knocked on the door of the shrine. Sasami answered the door. "Hello?" "Uh, yes. I was wondering if you have seen an Onix, a Starmie, and a Pidgeot, all carrying passengers, go this way?" The small blue haired girl looked confused. "What's an Onix?" " You know, the rock snake pokemon?" "What's a po-kay-mon?" "Uh…" Tracy heard rumbling. He suddenly saw Onix, Starmie, and Pidgeot come up over a hill, carrying their respective trainers. "Oh, here they are. Ash, Misty, Brock! Come over and meet, er… what was your name again? Oh, and I am Tracy, by the way." "Hi! I'm Sasami. Pleased to meet you!" And she was introduced to pokemon, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracy. She loved Pikachu when she first saw it, and gave it a hug. Pikachu, on the other hand, didn't know what to make of this, and… BUZZAP!! "Ow…." Said Sasami, somewhat ^_^ shocked.  
Misty was delighted when she heard Togepi, and she ran into the house and hugged it right away. And so, the Masaki residence got 6 new occupants, including Pikachu and Togepi, and quite a few more if you include all the pokemon.  
Meanwhile, at the Rocket HQ, (Dan duun DAAAAN) Cassidy and Butch were already in control totally. They has instigated the plan a few months in advanced, getting all of the Rockets to secretly support them, ready to strike Giovanni down at any given time. All in all, only Jessi and James didn't join their allegiance, as Cassidy knew they wouldn't. They decided to exterminate them as soon as they got Team Rocket under their control. And Cassidy was waiting for the moment when Jessi came back, wanting to maim Jessi out of all sense. Butch just wanted to control TR, for he had a plan to conquer the world, and everything in it. The drowzee scam was a perfect set up, proving Jessi and James traitors, and making Giovanni trust them. Giovanni now was at the mercy of his own pokemon, in the dungeon. Butch sat in the top-level desk, laughing to himself at the conquest that was to come. Suddenly, he saw Cassidy and himself start to fade in and out. "What is that?!" He cried, alarmed.  
"It is your chance, human." called out a slimy, sinister voice. Butch whirled around, and saw a  
massive brown spider, with two evil-looking yellow eyes, two crushing mandibles, and a sort of triceratops like frill on its neck. It had many legs, more than the average spider, about eighteen in all. It's jaws clicked at him. "Yes it is me talking to you, Butch isn't it?" The spider's legs all ended in one spear-like claw, save the first 2 legs that had smaller, many jointed claws surrounding the main one. The mandibles formed into sort of a buggish smile as Butch's eyes grew wide. "Yes, you know it's me don't you? Well I have an offer to make to you and Cassidy."  
"W-w-what's that?" "Well," said the spider, gesturing at the fear-paralyzed Cassidy and chuckling, "it seems your friend is a bit too stiff to discuss business." Butch shook Cassidy, who snapped out of her trance. "Okay, what is your offer?" queried Cassidy. "I seek to control this world as well as you do. I want to ally my services with you, and all I ask for in return is letting me to claim control over the air-space and letting me say I rule it, but allowing you rule over it in secret." "And we would actually control it, even though you are saying you look make it look as though you were?" "Yes. Also I wish to construct you an army of my many insect minions. They construct homes in the sky, so that is why I need the air space." "Well Butch…" "Well Cassidy…"  
"I guess, mister…" "Just call me… Narqev." "Alright, Narqev. You have a deal." Butch and the spider Narqev shook. Instantly, Butch and Cassidy were back in the office, wondering if it was all a dream.  
But it soon turned out to be a reality. Within a week under Butch's and Cassidy's leading of TR, they had consolidated control over a 200 mile area, capturing the trainers' pokemon and sending the trainers back to the destroyed towns and letting them rebuild, under Rocket supervision. They soon had Tokyo in their sway, and soon all of Japan, save the little area where the rural farms knew nothing about the new war occurring. Soon Team Rocket had expanded, enslaving some young girls, and putting them into a sort of harem, so that they could bear children for Team Rocket. The girls constantly wept, until they got used to being beaten, whipped, or slapped when they disobeyed. Japan was the first to go, and its powerful technology studies gave TR mobile doll plans, and they were soon in space, taking the colonies by storm. They quickly, with the help of the insects that came from somewhere behind the moon, overtook the farthest colony. They headed back, ready to take Europe, whose stout barricade has held the Rocket forces off so far. They battled for 2 weeks, and all during this, The Gundam pilots, the Chosen One and his quote "girlfriend", the Sailor Senshi, and the Hodge-Podge of powerful people in the Masaki home still knew nothing about it. Finally, the barrier broke, and Team Rocket took Europe. They battled shortly as soon as they reached the Western Hemisphere, for the insect forces struck again, ending the revolt, and bringing the whole world under Rocket control.  
The night before TR started their conquering-fest, Ash, Misty, Serena, Darien, Heero, Raye, Ryoko, and Tenchi all had the same dream.  
They all sat at a table, looking confoundedly confused. Suddenly, a huge spider dropped down onto the table, making the females (excepting Ryoko) gasp or scream. Its mandibles formed a strange smile as it looked at each one of them. It looked at Ash first. "You are The Capturing One. It is you who can temporarily weaken me. I will eliminate you quickly." It looked at Misty. "You are the one giving him strength. I shall hand you to my allies." He laughed and turned to Heero. "You are the Warrior. You are the one who I shall defeat in battle myself." It turned to Serena and Darien, who were in each other's arms. "You two. The Protector and The Power, who shall bring us order. I will separate you, then give one death, and the other torture." It looked at Tenchi, "The Survivor. I cannot kill you myself, but I leave that to my allies." He looked at Ryoko and smirked, almost making Ryoko spring up and strike at it. "You are the one who loves and ensures the safety of The Survivor. I shall chain you and make you a pet for my allies!" It laughed at her. She quaked with fury. It looked at Raye, and its eyes seemed to change, "You are Peace… I shall have to study you." It stroked her black hair. It then looked back at them all. "So you know my plan. I am giving you all your chances. It will be you who decides your fate! But know this, heroes, I shall control this world before 5 years pass. And when I do, you shall experience the greatest period of time this earth has known! The era of… NARQEV!" And he dissipated, like that, and was gone. Instantly, they all woke up at the same time, in a cold sweat. When Raye awoke, she saw a pair of yellow eyes. She screamed. The scream echoed throughout the night.  
Serena heard it and instantly bolted over to Raye's room. The bed was empty. Raye was gone.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
**Note** I know it seems like they should have noticed, but the Rocket plan was subtle. It left radio and TV stations running, so their people wouldn't totally hate them. And the Gundams and Ash an Co. were going for a 3 month vacation if I haven't mentioned it --_--() but until then, THE PLOT THICKENS! ~~GengArbok ^_^  



End file.
